1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular turn signal lamps. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicular turn signal lamps using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among related vehicle lamp fittings such as turn signal lamps for vehicles, those which use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources are well known. Such a vehicle lamp fitting is disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 2000-123610.
FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2000-123610 is reproduced herein as FIG. 15, in which the reference numbers have been modified to avoid duplication with the reference numbers of the other figures.
FIG. 15 shows a vehicle lamp fitting in which a plurality of small boxes 314, with their open front surfaces oriented in a direction, are arranged on the inner side of an outer lens 311 along the curved surface of the outer lens 311 in a staircase pattern. An LED 315 is placed inside each of the small boxes 314, and a lens 316 covering the front of the LED 315 is placed in the open portion of each small box 314.
When the above lamp fitting is seen from front, if the outer lens 311 and the lenses 316 are transparent, the plurality of LEDs 315 are visible through these lenses 311, 316 from outside, unfavorably affecting the appearance.
An object of the present invention is to improve the appearance of a turn signal lamp.